H E—Just One Night
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pemuda pada suatu malam. dan... hanya malam itu?/Oneshoot/Warning: inside/RnR, please?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Just One Night**

**A Fanfiction Request From Sri Malini**

**This fic is for you, honey! :***

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—maybe, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

Asing.

Kata itu yang pertama terlintas di benakku ketika aku memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan yang cukup bersih dengan deretan bangku dan meja yang sudah diduduki oleh belasan anak seusiaku. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing—kecuali beberapa anak yang dengan terang-terangan menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan aku adalah alien dari planet Mars yang nyasar ke bumi.

Tidak, aku bukan asing dengan ruangan ini. Aku telah beberapa kali memasuki ruangan yang berbeda—namun mirip—dengan ruangan ini. Ya, dengan gelak canda dan tawa yang sama. Dengan sikap acuh tak acuh yang sama.

Yang berbeda adalah suasananya. Aku asing dengan suasana ini, dimana beberapa mata menatapku lekat dan sisanya tak peduli, juga dengan aura tempat ini yang menguar jelas.

Ada kekeluargaan.

Ketidak acuhan.

Dan hangat.

Belum pernah aku menemukan ruangan seperti ini—seolah tak ada rahasia dari masing-masing individu yang berbeda karakter di ruangan ini. Mereka berbaur dengan baik, menciptakan sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai perasaan didalamnya.

"Anak-anak," suara seorang disampingku, seseorang dengan masker menutupi hampir semua wajahnya—kecuali mata kelam yang mampu membius siapapun itu—memecah keheningan di ruangan ini.

Kini beberapa mata anak perempuan—yang tadinya memperhatikanku—memandang sosok disampingku dengan tatapan yang err... bernafsu?

Aku nyaris bergidik. Kualihkan pandangan, dan lavenderku menangkap sepasang mata emerald yang menatapku—dengan sebuah senyuman di parasnya yang manis. Bibirnya bergumam kecil—mengucapkan kata "Hai!" dengan bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan sebuah lengkungan kecil di bibirku.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru," sosok itu—ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya, dia Hatake Kakashi, nama yang kudapat dari nametag yang ia pakai, adalah guru yang menjemputku dari ruang kepala sekolah menuju ruangan ini—meneruskan kalimatnya, tak menyadari komunikasi kecil diantaraku dan gadis tadi. "Hyuuga, perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku mengangguk singkat, kemudian aku kembali menarik sudut bibirku sejenak, "Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata, pindahan dari Iwagakure. Mohon bantuannya!" aku menyudahi tahap perkenalanku dengan ber-ogiji.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan Hyuuga?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kau duduk disamping Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu. Silahkan," Hatake-sensei menyahut, ia menguap kecil sementara aku menelusuri belasan meja dan bangku, kemudian menyadari bahwa gadis berambut pink itu adalah gadis yang barusan aku ajak berkomunikasi.

Hmm... tidak buruk.

Ia tersenyum lagi, dan berkata, "Salam kenal, aku Sakura! Panggil saja Haruno Sakura!" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku balas tersenyum, "Hinata," kujabat tangannya, menandai pertemanan diantara kami.

Bukan kali ini saja aku bertemu dengan orang lain, namun baru kali ini aku merasa diterima dengan tulus secara langsung dan terang-terangan. Jujur, aku sering pindah sekolah karena aku sulit beradaptasi. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi teman yang baik, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Aku senang, karena setidaknya aku mempunyai teman disini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu."

.

.

.

"Hinata! Kau akan ikut pesta sabtu ini bukan?" emerald itu menatapku, senyum tak henti terkembang dari bibirnya. "Haah... membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum..." ia kembali melengkungkan bibirnya.

Pesta Dansa dengan tema "Don't Be Yourself" itu memang menarik. Anak-anak OSIS dengan nama 'Taka' itu mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa yang akan digelar secara besar-besaran di aula sekolah dalam rangka menyambut hari ulang tahun sekolah. Meski sempat ditentang oleh beberapa orang guru, perdebatan tentang pesta dansa itu dimenangkan oleh OSIS. Pesta dansa itu mendapat sponsor yang tidak sedikit, dan rencananya akan diselenggarakan dengan meriah di akhir minggu ini.

Temanya cukup aneh menurutku. "Don't Be Yourself." Khusus hari itu siswa-siswi Shisuno High School, diperbolehkan untuk melakukan apapun agar bisa tampil menarik di pesta dansa—tentunya tidak melanggar norma dan hukum—seperti mengecat rambut, kuku, atau apapun. Yang jelas, sesuai temanya, 'don't be yourself'. Menurutku artinya sebenarnya berusaha tampil diluar kebiasaan selama semalam.

Hmm... menarik.

"Hinata! Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura, kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Huh! Sepertinya dia mau pamer karena dia akan pergi dengan pujaan hatinya, pangeran SHS ini.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu singkat, "entahlah, aku juga bingung. Tapi kan tidak tertulis peraturan kalau kita harus membawa pasangan," jawabku seadanya. Aku memang tidak terlalu banyak mengenal pemuda di SHS ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan—aku tidak mudah beradaptasi. Cowok yang kukenal hanya Kiba dan Shino, itupun karena kami pernah berada dalam satu kelompok tugas biologi.

Rupanya satu bulan pindah ke sekolah ini tidak membuatku berubah. Aku masih pendiam, dan hanya berbicara jika diperlukan. Beruntung aku berkenalan dengan Sakura disaat pertama kali aku datang ke sekolah ini, jika tidak aku pasti tidak akan mempunyai satupun teman disini. Sakura mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya—Ino, Tenten, Matsuri, Karin, dan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah basah. Aku menggosok rambutku yang basah dengan sehelai handuk sementara aku memakai baju dalaman dan kemudian memakai gaun pesta berwarna turqoise selutut tanpa tali. Kusisir rambutku yang malam ini berwarna hitam—aku mengecatnya karena ingin tampil berbeda—kemudian kuberi jepitan kupu-kupu berwarna hitam-biru. Aku memakai maskara anti air, membedaki wajahku sedikit, kemudian memakai lipgloss dan terakhir aku memasang sepasang lensa kontak—yang membuat mataku sedikit berubah warna menjadi beriris lebih kelam.

Kupasang sepatu hak bertaliku yang senada dengan gaunku, kemudian tersenyum puas. Aku benar-benar berbeda, dan aku yakin, tak ada seorangpun yang mengenaliku.

.

.

.

Suasana sudah benar-benar ramai ketika aku keluar dari mobil yang kubawa. Aku tersenyum kecil, merasa tertantang.

Ayo menyamar, Hyuuga Hinata!

Kuhampiri meja penerima tamu, menyerahkan sebuah undangan—yang memang dibagikan kepada siswa SHS—kemudian mengambil sebuah topeng yang disediakan panitia. Kupasang topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahku itu, melangkah memasuki aula.

Aula yang besar itu benar-benar tertata dengan rapi. Dengan beberapa meja—tempat diletakkannya makanan dan minuman, musik yang mengalun, dan hiasan-hiasan disana sini, membuatnya tampak megah. Bunga mawar putih menghiasi sudut-sudut aula, dan beberapa kursi terletak di pinggir ruangan untuk duduk. Begitu ramai dan meriah. Di panggung terdapat sebuah tulisan besar, "Ulang Tahun Ke-50 Shisuno High School", dan berbagai perlengkapan lainnya.

Aku sungguh salut dengan kerja OSIS. Pesta dengan dekorasi yang indah. Ditambah lagi berbagai warna rambut dan topeng—serta gaun untuk gadis dan tuksedo untuk pemuda—membuat siswa-siswi Shisuno High School terlihat berbeda. Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Mungkin aku bisa melihat Sakura—diantara beberapa orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink sekarang. Atau mungkin ia sudah mengecat rambutnya berwarna lain.

.

.

.

"Sakura?" aku menyentuh seseorang yang berambut hitam sama sepertiku. Hei! Aku sudah tiga kali salah mengenali orang yang kukira Sakura. Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengecat rambut dengan warna pink dan mirip dengan Sakura?

Orang itu menoleh, kemudian senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Ya, itu Sakura. Huft, akhirnya. Sakura memakai kontak lensa berwarna biru cerah, dan rambutnya yang dicat hitam sangat mirip denganku.

"Hinata?" ia bertanya ragu, sedikit berbisik. Sepertinya ragu apakah ini aku atau bukan.

"Aku mencarimu tahu!" kataku, membalas perkataannya.

Ia kembali tersenyum, "maaf, aku dari tadi disini, bersama Ino dan Tenten..."

Aku menatap sosok disamping Sakura. Astaga, benarkah ini Ino? Matanya berubah warna menjadi emerald dan dan rambutnya dicat keunguan. Sedangkan Tenten tampak cantik dengan rambut cokelatnya, ia memakai kontak lensa berwarna emas.

"Kau cantik, Hinata," Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunan, "dan aku baru tahu kalau kakimu jenjang seperti itu," ia menambahkan, nyengir lebar.

"Terima kasih," jawabku. Gaunku yang hanya selutut memang memperlihatkan kakiku, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang memujinya. "Jadi, mana pasangan kalian?"

Baru saja aku berkata seperti itu, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang Sakura dari belakang, dan aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu.

Dan aku mendadak mengerti mengapa banyak orang berpenampilan mirip dengan Sakura.

Ya, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan mereka ingin menarik perhatian pangeran SHS ini? Pacar dari Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wanna dance with me?" ia berbisik di telinga Sakura, walau itu cukup keras untuk disebut bisikan.

"Baiklah, acara dansa akan dimulai! Silahkan mencari pasangan kalian masing-masing. Pasangan yang paling bagus akan menjadi 'The Best Couple of The Year'!" seorang pembawa acara berkata dari atas panggung, dan sebuah lagu yang bertempo pelan dimainkan.

Ino dan Tenten segera mencari pasangan mereka, meninggalkanku dengan sebuah kedipan di mata. Sementara Sakura sudah ke lantai dansa dengan Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa asing dengan suasana ini. Ya, aku tidak mempunyai pasangan.

Bosan, aku keluar dari aula, menuju sebuah taman kecil di dekat tempat parkir. Ternyata taman ini juga dihias. Lampion-lampion bergantung di pohon-pohonan, sementara beberapa buah lilin terletak di sudut-sudut taman. Hmm... penampilan yang manis.

Aku baru saja akan mendudukkan diri di kursi taman saat menyadari kalau aku tidak sendiri. Seorang cowok dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Hell, dia ingin pergi ke pesta atau tidak sih?

Ia duduk bersandar di kursi taman, matanya terpejam, rambutnya yang berwarna tembaga tampak berantakan. Topengnya menutupi seluruh kening dan wajah sekitar matanya—sama sepertiku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus menghampirinya atau tidak. Sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, tanpa pikir panjang aku pasti akan pergi, mencari tempat lain yang sepi. Tapi... 'don't be yourself'...

Aku menghela napas, menguatkan diri. Kembali aku melangkahkan kaki, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Hai..." kataku, meski perkataanku itu nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna hitam. Lensa kontak, pasti.

Ia menoleh kearahku, dan sesaat tatapan kami beradu. Oke, Hinata, jangan gugup. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tak ke aula?" aku mencoba beramah-tamah, karena walau bagaimanapun aku yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak. Terlalu ramai." Ia menjawab lagi—lagi-lagi jawaban singkat.

"Tak ingin berdansa?"

"Tidak, aku tak membawa pasangan."

Oke, aku berhenti mencoba. Ia sepertinya bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

Kami terdiam dalam keheningan, dan aku menyandarkan kepala pada bangku taman, menghirup udara malam yang khas, dan... sedikit bercampur dengan parfum yang dipakai pemuda di sebelahku. Harum dan... berbeda.

Cukup lama kami diam, namun entah kenapa aku enggan meninggalkan pemuda ini. Mungkin karena jika aku ke aula sekarang, aku akan menemukan banyak pasangan yang bermesraan disana, dan itu jelas bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Suara itu memecah keheningan—bukan sekedar basa-basi, jelas. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia mengajakku berdansa?

Aku membuka kedua mataku, dan mendapati onyx itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

Apa salahnya mencoba?

"Tentu," aku menyahut, dan ia menarik tanganku hingga berdiri. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahunya, sementara ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengajakku berdansa?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan.

"Hm? Karena kau cantik, mungkin?"

Aku tertawa gugup. Aku? Cantik? Aku yakin masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dariku di sekolah ini.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami.

"Jujur, aku tak tahu siapa dirimu." Ia berkata. Matanya menelusuri wajahku, membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Kau tak akan ingin tahu," balasku, setengah berbisik.

Onyx-nya menatapku lekat. "Kenapa?"

Aku balas menatapnya, dan aku suka dengan matanya. Ada sinar lain dibalik lensa onyx itu. Sinar yang—sayangnya—tertutupi. "Kau tahu tema pesta ini kan? Aku bukanlah aku. Aku tak akan berani menyapamu seandainya aku menjadi diriku."

"Hm," ia terdiam. "Aku menyukaimu."

Aku mengerjap, namun tak ada kebohongan disana. "Ya, kau menyukai diriku yang sekarang, bukan diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Dan aku takkan berani mengatakan itu seandainya aku menjadi diriku," ia menyahut. Obisidian itu seakan menenggelamkanku. Ugh. Semudah itukah aku terpesona padanya? Pemuda yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya?

"Kalau begitu, biarlah kita menjadi orang lain malam ini," jawabku, nyaris berbisik.

"Ya, biarlah kita menjadi orang lain, hanya malam ini..." wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan aku memejamkan mata saat sesuatu yang lembap dan lembut itu menyentuh bibirku.

Ya, biarlah aku menikmati malam ini.

Jatuh dalam pesona dan pelukanmu.

Dalam semua kepura-puraan ini—hanya malam ini.

Dan jatuh dalam...

Ciuman pertamaku.

Dulu, aku tak pernah berharap tentang ciuman ini. Aku tak pernah mengharap akan mendapat ciuman pertama dalam satu malam yang romantis, di sebuah pesta, dan bersama orang yang tak kukenal. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Tapi sentuhan ini terasa begitu nyata. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka caranya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku—sentuhan lembut tanpa paksaan. Tak ada lumatan penuh gairah, atau isapan-isapan dan bertarung lidah. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir, dan aku merasa seperti melayang.

Aku membuka mataku, meski bibir kami masih bersentuhan. Ia juga masih menatapku, dan kurasakan pelukannya di pinggangku semakin mengerat.

Terdiam, saling menatap, merasakan hembusan napas yang lain di wajah masing-masing, dengan bibir yang bersentuhan.

Aku—sungguh—menyukainya.

.

.

.

Aku menelungkupkan wajah pada kedua tanganku. Aku mengantuk. Pulang jam duabelas malam benar-benar membuatku tak bisa tidur. Apalagi sensasi dari ciuman itu. Ugh.

Kami saling melepaskan diri setelah sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara pembawa acara yang mengatakan bahwa acara akan segera berakhir, dan aku pergi meninggalkannya, benar-benar tanpa tahu siapa identitasnya. Kemudian aku pamit pada Sakura, dan pulang. Mengembalikan warna rambut menyita waktuku sepanjang malam, dan aku baru bisa tidur setelah jam tiga pagi.

"Hei! Hinata!"

Suara Sakura membuatku batal memejamkan mata. "Hm, ada apa?" aku memandangnya malas. Kelopak mataku benar-benar terasa berat.

"Sini!"

Aku menurut saja ketika ia menyeretku keluar kelas, bergumam seperti, "pemenang 'The Best Couple of The Year' sudah tertempel di mading!"

Aku tak tertarik. Seperti tahun lalu, pemenangnya pasti Sakura dan Sasuke—yang kurasa adalah pasangan paling fenomenal sepanjang sejarah SHS.

Suara Sakura yang terkesiap membuatku memandangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hi-Hinata... i-ini kau bukan?" bisiknya, nyaris tergagap.

Aku memandang mading di hadapanku dengan tatapan malas. Namun mataku membulat melihat apa yang tertempel. Disana—tepat dibawah tulisan besar-besar 'The Best Couple of The Year'—terdapat fotoku bersama pemuda entah siapa itu, sedang berdansa sambil berciuman.

Oh.

OH.

Dan aku merasa duniaku menggelap seketika.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

.

.

"Hei Gaara!"

"Hn," sesosok pemuda berambut merah menyahut, ia tetap menelusupkan kepala diantara kedua lengannya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Gaara!"

"_Urusai_! Diamlah Sasori, aku tidak bisa tidur!" ucapnya datar dan penuh penekanan. Ia masih dalam posisinya.

"Baiklah," pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori mengambil tempat disamping Gaara, "aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau fotomu terpampang di mading. Kau tahu, sekarang semua gadis mencari-cari siapa gerangan pemuda yang mendapat gelar 'The Best Couple Of The Year', mengalahkan pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka mulai menggemarimu, sepertinya."

DEG.

Jantung Gaara seakan berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. Ia benci popularitas, dan ia mengira tampilannya yang selalu berusaha untuk tampak biasa saja dan tidak mencolok itu sudah berhasil.

"Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau seseorang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu ada, dan... tampan."

Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja menuruti bujukan Temari, kakaknya, untuk berdandan lebih.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu mereka, ya? Kalau pangeran mereka sedang menyamar menjadi siswa biasa, yang memakai kacamata, dan berpenampilan culun?"

"Diam kau, Sasori."

Nada bicara Gaara yang datar dan penuh ancaman itu berhasil membuat Sasori bungkam.

Sepertinya Sabaku Gaara sedang marah. Dan bukan hal yang baik untuk semakin menggodanya sekarang. Karena itu Sasori lebih memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di kelas yang memang sedang sepi.

Meninggalkan Gaara yang entah kenapa mendadak teringat dengan gadis yang ia ajak berdansa malam itu.

Ya, hanya malam itu.

.

.

A/N: Halo! *nyengir* Hahh~ bukannya update Thunder and Wind, aku malah publish fic. Maaf!

Ini untuk temenku, Malini, yang minta SasuHina. Maaf aku gak bisa bikinin SasuHina, malah bikin GaaHina. Gomen ne... :D

Yakk! Review, please?


End file.
